L'attaque
by kisu-kisu
Summary: OS C'est ce qui arrive quand l'auteure veut absolument écrire mais qu'elle n'a aucune idée. Il est question de gnomes dans des voitures de golf, de crise de panique et d'héroisme... Mais aussi d'amour... Désolé d'avance   Parodie HPDM


Titre: L'attaque

Resume: Quand Voldemort lance une attaque sur Poudlard et que personne n'y est préparé. Parodie HPDM

Rating: K

Notre de l'auteur: Alors c'est la finalité d'une envie d'écrire sans avoir d'idée. C'est du grand n'importe quoi... Désolée d'avance et il y aura sûrement deux trois fautes bien que je me sois relue et re-relue...

Disclamer: Tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR.

**L'attaque**

« brrouuuuuuuuvvvvvvvvvvvv bbbbbrrroouuuuuvv»

Dans la pénombre du soir fraichement tombé, des centaines de voiturettes de golf jaunes fluo défilaient à toute allure sur les routes menant à Poudlard. Les motifs de flammes peints sur la carrosserie des bolides ne faisaient qu'accentuer leur effet de vitesse. A bord de ces machines de guerre se trouvaient les plus habiles, les plus féroces, les plus grands, les plus forts et les plus courageux gnomes de jardins de Grande-Bretagne.

«bbbbbrrrrrrouuuvvvvvvvv»

Ces valeureux soldats s'apprêtaient a attaquer l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard sous les ordres du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Dans les bras de chaque gnomes, de splendides _Mega-bazookas-lanceurs-de-balles-ensorcelées-aillant-le-pouvoir-de-ne-jamais-s'arrêter-avant-d'avoir-touchés-leur-cible-grâce-à-leurs-pieds-chaussés-de-chaussures-oranges _brillaient à la lueur de la lune.

Le convoi avançait vite, soulevant la poussière, semant la terreur de là où on le voyait, et la panique là où on l'entendait.

5 heures plus tôt, manoir Jedusor:

Dans la plus grande salle du manoir Jedusor avait lieu une réunion de la plus haute importance où seul certains mangemorts VIP avaient eu l'autorisation d'y assister. C'était une réunion de mise au point des sujets principaux du plan. Les sujets principaux étant les plus habiles, les plus féroces, les plus grands, les plus forts et les plus courageux gnomes de jardins de Grande-Bretagne, le seigneur des ténèbres les reçut comme il le fallait pour organiser l'attaque ultime de Poudlard, celle qui allait atomiser une bonne fois pour toute son ennemi de toujours, détruisant ainsi tout espoir au résistant à sa cause et lui permettant d'assoir définitivement sa réputation.

Mais d'abord, pour ne pas faillir à la politesse, il se présenta:

-Mwahahahahahahaha, je suis Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps! Osez couiner et je vous découpe en morceau!

Les gnomes le regardaient d'un façon croisant la terreur et l'incompréhension.

-Ecoutez-moi gnomes! Je veux que vous lanciez une attaque sur Poudlard, vous serez la phase 1 de mon plan diabolique...

Les gnomes de l'assistance se jetèrent des regards perdus... Mais que leur sortait ce grand clown à la tête aplatie?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comprenant que ses efforts oraux n'avaient aucun effet sur les plus habiles, les plus féroces, les plus grands, les plus courageux et les plus forts gnomes de jardins de toute la Grande-Bretagne décida de s'y prendre autrement.

Il souleva magistralement son derrière de son trône, vint se placer bien en vu de son public et avec la classe que doit faire preuve un Lord en toute circonstance, se mit à faire des gestes frénétiques dans tous les sens, mimant tantôt un château, tantôt un gnome, tantôt une attaque de gnomes sur un château...

Dans l'assistance, les regards se firent compressifs, et les plus vifs d'esprit, ceux qui comprirent le plus vite ce que le maître leur ordonnait, se permirent d'hocher la tête de haut en bas, histoire de frimer un peu.

-Maintenant, allez chercher vos armes et disposez!

De nouveau, plus aucuns signes de compréhension. Juste des regards vides. Voldemort reprit ses gesticulations et au bout de quelques minutes, les gnomes s'exécutèrent. Il sortirent de la salle, se bousculant entre eux, tous enthousiastes de commencer leur mission.

Pour eux, réussir cette mission était l'occasion ou jamais de prouver à la communauté magique que leur espèce n'était pas aussi bête que le disaient les rumeurs.

Retour dans le moment de l'histoire:

«Brooooooouuuuuuvvvvvv Bbbbbrrrrrrrrouvvv»

Le boucan que produisait les abominables voiturettes résonnait contre les murs de la grande salle où le Directeur Dumbeldore avait sonné le rassemblement immédiat de tous les élèves.

«Oh mon Dieu que ce passe t-il?

Serait-ce les Veracrasses du Professeur Hagrid qui se reproduisent?

Sont-ce des charrettes de guerres accompagnées de vaches de combat aux queues mitrailleuses?

Où sont Fred et Georges?»

La grande salle était en ébullition, les questions fusaient de toutes parts.

«Clap Clap»

Vaine tentative du professeur Dumbeldore qui, de derrière la table des enseignants, tentait de prendre la parole. Seulement quelques élèves placés au plus près de la table le virent.

-OH MON DIEU! s'écrièrent les élèves en question, attirant par la même occasion l'attention sur Dumby.

Un puissant «OH MON DIEU» général s'éleva, dans un coin, un groupe de Poufsouffle à l'âme sensible ne supportèrent pas le choc visuel et s'évanouirent.

En effet, Dumbeldore s'affichait dans un splendide pyjama en pilou jaune où se côtoyaient bonbons au citron, smarties et canaris. Sa légendaire barbe enroulée dans de multiples bigoudis ne paraissait que plus blanche tant elle luisait de produits capillaire quelconques et un magnifique bonnet de nuit assortit à son pyjama recouvrait sa tête .

-Ecoutez moi, dit-il. Ecoutez moi tous. Il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Je ne pense pas que ce soit bien grave mais restez vigilants et cal...

Il ne put achever sa phrase. La porte s'ouvrit à la volé et Rusard pénétra dans la salle, essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers la masse d'élève.

-C'est une attaque! s'égosilla le vieil échevelé. Une attaque terrible, ce sont les plus habiles, les plus féroces, les plus grands, les plus forts et les plus courageux gnomes de jardins de Grande-Bretagne! Armés de _Mega-bazookas-lanceurs-de-balles-ensorcelées-aillant-le-pouvoir-de-ne-jamais-s'arrêter-avant-d'avoir-touchés-leur-cible-grâce-à-leurs-pieds-chaussés-de-chaussures-oranges! _

-Je voulais... je voulais simplement vous prévenir, grommela t-il avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Panique totale dans la grande salle. Les Poufsouffles préalablement évanouies n'émergèrent que quelques secondes avant de sombrer de nouveau, écrasés par un groupe de première année appelant leur mère.

-Silence!

MacGonagal essaya de prendre la parole et bizarrement, cela marcha plus ou moins.

-Gardez votre calme. Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr qu'il existe donc ne pani...

-Par les couilles de Merlin (Merlin: Mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont mes couilles?), hurla le porte-bigoudis jaune coupant la parole à sa chère collègues, une attaque de gnome! Mais c'est... terrible...

Il éclat en sanglot et attrapa sa baguette.

-...Quelle attaque diabolique, je ne pense pas pouvoir...

Il plaqua la pointe de la baguette sur sa tempe.

-Avada Ka...

-Expelliarmus

Le sort vint désarmer le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Il était puissant, semblable à aucun autre. C'était la signature du héros du monde des sorciers, idole des gentils et ennemi des méchants. Harry Potter venait encore de sauver une vie.

-Non professeur, s'écria le héros international! Ce ne sont que des gnomes, je vais aller les combattre, quitte à mourir pour vous tous...

-Non Harry, s'écria une chose au crâne orange et au pyjama violet, tu ne dois pas aller les combattre quitte à mourir pour nous.

-Si je le dois Ron, c'est mon devoir.

Silence radio dans la grande salle. Les élèves placés autour du héros s'était écartés en cercle autour de lui. Ce dernier était monté sur un table pour être en vue de tous, il tendit un bras vers l'avant et plaça son poing sur son coeur, faisant résonner ses paroles contre les murs.

Doucement, les élèves reprenaient leur esprit, et par la même occasion, leur... courage.

«oui il le doit. Oui il doit le faire, c'est comme ça. OUI, IL DOIT NOUS PROTEGER QUITTE A EN PAYER DE SA VIE!»

-NON!

A l'opposé de là où se trouvait Potter, une silhouette au visage caché dans l'obscurité monta sur la table.

-Je ne veux pas!

Soudainement, un rayon de lune traversa la fenêtre, découvrant la mystérieuse silhouette, une main tendu vers Potter et l'autre plaquée sur son front.

«OOUUUUUH DRACO MALFOY!» constata à l'unanimité la grande salle.

-...Je ne peux pas laisser Harry aller les combattre quitte à mourir pour nous car... Je suis amoureux de lui!

«OOUUUUUH DRACO MALFOY VIENT DE DIRE QU'IL ETAIT AMOUREUX DE HARRY POTTER!»

-...et Harry et moi nous voulons nous marier et avoir douze enfants...

Un ange passa.

-Oh Draco, je suis tellement ému, bafouilla Harry, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Saches, mon amour, que je porte déjà notre enfant...

«OOUUUUUH HARRY POTTER EST ENCEINTE!»

-Comment, qu'entends-je? Tu portes notre enfant!

-Oui Draco, je porte notre enfant.

-Alors tu n'iras point!

-Mais Draco, c'est ma destiné. De plus, j'ai déjà eu, par le passé, l'occasion de dégnomer un jardin chez Ron. Je peux le faire...

-Harry, protesta Hermine Granger, ce sont les plus habiles, les plus féroces, les plus grands, les plus forts et les plus courageux gnomes de jardins de Grande-Bretagne, en plus, il sont armés deMega-bazookas-lanceurs-de-balles-ensorcelées-aillant-le-pouvoir-de-ne-jamais-s'arrêter-avant-d'avoir-touchés-leur-cible-grâce-à-leurs-pieds-chaussés-de-chaussures-oranges!

-Je le sais Mione...

Puis, il se retourna vers le vieux fou sénile qui cherchait désespérément sa baguette à quatre pattes.

-Professeur Dumbeldore, gardez votre calme vous êtes un exemple pour toutes ces jeunes âmes...

D'un geste ample de la main, il désigna toutes les jeunes âmes aux yeux brillants qui l'entouraient.

-Rien à foutre, s'écria Dumby qui venait de récupérer sa baguette, c'est une attaque de GNOMES DE JARDIN! C'est sans espoir. Minerva, je vous promu Directrice. Avada Kadavra!

L'éclair vert s'échappa de sa baguette et il s'écroula sur le sol.

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH»

-Du calme! Reprit le héros international. Je pars affronter mon destin!

Sans un mot de plus, il prit la porte. (j'adore cette expression!)

« bbrrrouvvvvvvvvvvvv »

De longues minutes passèrent. Les bruits infernaux s'amplifiaient au fur et à mesure que l'ennemi s'approchait.

Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent avant qu'une chose étonnante ne se passe. Le boucan avait cesser de s'intensifier et les bruits reculaient, jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

La porte de la grande salle se rouvrit et le héros, n'y comprenant plus rien refit son apparition.

-Mais... je n'y comprends plus rien.

-Qu'il y a t-il Harry?

-Les gnomes arrivaient avec leurs voiturettes de golf jaunes, à une vitesse vertigineuse accentuée par des motifs de flammes sur les carrosseries, leur _Mega-bazookas-lanceurs-de-balles-ensorcelées-aillant-le-pouvoir-de-ne-jamais-s'arrêter-avant-d'avoir-touchés-leur-cible-grâce-à-leurs-pieds-chaussés-de-chaussures-oranges _luisaient dans leurs bras, mais avant d'arriver au grille, il ont fait demi-tour!

**Au même moment, au manoir Jedusor:**

Le lord noir fulminait à travers les couloirs de sa demeure, crachant sa colère sur tout ce qu'il croisait.

-J'ordonne le retrait immédiat des troupes! Mais quelle erreur de planning. Je ne peux pas diriger une attaque en même temps que l'avant première du film des schtroumpfs! C'est quoi ce bordel!

Sans plus attendre, il transplana dans le cinema le plus proche.

Pratique pour ne pas payer l'entrée.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici

Ne faites pas attention à l'histoire des schtroumps...

Reviews? ça fait toujours plaisir...

Kisu


End file.
